THE DANKEST VOCALOID FANFICTION EVER OMG (Miku and Kermit is the best
by kawaii-chankunsama
Summary: OMG MIKU and Len KUN GO ON A DATE OMGMGMGMGMGMGMGM BUT IT GOES WRONG! READ TO FIND OUT WUT HAPPENS!


Len calls Miku "hey babe~ wanna go on a date?" "oki my Lenny bear ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)" Said Miku. kermit the frog breaks in… "HEY DO YOu kiddos have wifi? If you do please tell me the password!" "The password is savageboi9000!" Len yelled. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY my game is working!" cried Kermit. "Get ready for the date Miku." Len said to Miku. "ok babe" Miku said in a hurry. Miku rushed to put on her red dress and makeup. Len and Miku had hired a hired a driver was bill nye the science guy

"I ate your candy lol" Said Bill as they drove to Mcdonalds for their happy meal on their date.

OH WOW THERE IS MY HAPPIe MEAL" Said Len happy. "So Len when will we kiss?LOLOLOl "Idk srry m8 but there is no d8" he replied. "Oh oki ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)" said Miku

"LEN HOW DARE U" It was rin! "OH NO MAI EX IS HERE" Len screamed and broke his happy toy by accident!

"Hahaha, len. I am now dating KERMIT LE FROGGIE XDDDDDD" Rin laugh. Kermit joined "hey guys im eating flys you want some?" "Yes!" Said Miku she was actualy a vegan da whooollleeeee tiiimmmeee! Miku ate the fly in one gulp trying not to gag.

"OH Noooo!O!O!O!" Len screamed. Rin confesses that she was pregnant! Len punched her stomach, and the baby came oooouutttt! They had taken her to the hospital.

"I am the Glob-glo-gab-galab The shwabble-dabble-wabble-gabble flibba blabba blab I'm full of shwibbly glib-a-kind I am the yeast of thoughts and minds Shwabble dabble glibble glabble schribble shwap glab Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-glap shwap Shwabble dabble glibble glabble shwibble shwap-dap Dibble dabble shribble shrabble glibbi-shwap glab." Said Rins baby! ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o)

"OMG ITS THE GLOBGLOGABGALAB" Said another customer! "HE IS THICC" Said another! Len was so jelly he wanted a baby tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Miku threw up in the corner and Len was crying. "R-rin…." "SCREW YOU LEN! I AM DATING KERMIT NOW!" Miku leapt and took Kermits hand! "YEESSS MIKU IS NOW MAI BRIDE WE ARE GETTING MARRIED! WE WERE SECRETLY DATING!" Everybody gasp!

BUT THEN…Len took Miku's hand….."Miku stop dating kermit and marry mEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

NO LEN YOU ARE STUPID YOU HAVE BANANA HAIR AND YOU LOOK LIKE A SHRIMP! WHY WOULD I DATE YOU? YOU A RE UGLY LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOO" Miku roasted Len!1! BUT THEN LIN STARTING SING GIGAnTIC O.T.N (ITS A LEN SONG SEARCH IT IT IS A VERY DANK VOCALOID SONG) "fine" said Miku

"Whatever" Kermit cried. "I AM GOING TO KERMIT SUICIDE!" Kermit had jump off BUt there was a trampoline so he didn't die. :))))"Hahaha im kidnaping miku." "help! save mehhh." Miku screamed Len was too scared so he poo banana juice cried and ran away. JK he was just to lazy. But then, the Globglogabgalab went to save Miku!. Miku wanted to mary the gloytfiufgyuyfguighjhj. But Then she didn't! The Glob-glo-gab-galab was sad, so he got anger and married Len instead. "Mmmmmm sweet yaoi." Said ronald mcdonaald. Rin was crying. Her baby was al grown uppppp.! (JK he married no one cuz hes ugly. LIn married no one. lolololololololololololol)

Since lin didn't save Miku, Miku was mad at him. But it doens't matter becuz kermit would kill Miku if she didn't marry him so yeah XD.

"U may now kiss le bride" Said the Glob-glo-gab-galab he was the wingman. "MKJSJKDVGJJYCDGHHGSGVDBJH" Kermit and Miku was a fly in kermit's mouth Miku gagged. Len cried and got a gun and tried to shot himself.( JK It was a banana gun KIDS SUICIDE IS NOT A JOKEEEEE) But he miss cuz hes to sad. Meiko and kaito were there too!

Rin was crying. Her best friend was getting married! A week later Miku and kermit was on the honeymoon. Litalery they had a honeymoon on a honeymoon. Len decided he would marry rin instead!

2 YEARS LATER

Miku and Kermit had tadpoles they named them The Dab, Fidget Spinner, Taco bell, and Dank meme

Also Len had kids too with Rin they had a children named banana and Donald Trump. Lol.

THE ENNNNNDDDDD!

OR IS IT?!

DUHHH DUHHH DUHHHHHNNNN.


End file.
